Tempest Valley Zone 2
Tempest Valley Zone 2 (MAPAZ), abbreviated as TVZ2, is the second act of Tempest Valley Zone, the second zone in Mystic Realm. It is similar to its first act, but is larger and more complex. Additionally, it contains a section involving crumbling platforms and a room with rising and falling slime. Walkthrough The stage starts in a large area with a toxic lake stretching against a cliff. There are no Rings at your starting point, so turn right to grab some and avoid accidental death. From here, there are two paths you can take. One of them leads through the tunnel in front of you and the other leads up high and involves crumbling platforms. Start by turning right to find a few steps that lead to the bridge you started beneath. After crossing it, you will see a floating platform that you need to step on to jump to the next ledge. From here, you can either continue or stand on the platform while it crumbles to get to the tunnel. If you don't make the jump to the next ledge, you have to take the tunnel route, using the fallen platform as a stepping stone. Upper path If you made the jump, continue across the bridge and jump over to another bridge in front of you. Jump over a floating platform to reach a ledge leaning against the wall. From there, jump over two more floating platforms to reach a solid cliff. Follow the turns of the cliff which lead you backwards through the room until you come to another floating platform. Use it to reach the next cliff which leads to a Star Post outside the room. You are now in a rather flat valley with some toxic pools and holes in the floor. Jump over these or you will fall into the lower path. Continue forward when the terrain is a bit lower and makes a left turn and jump over a pool of slime to reach the top a rather large valley. Follow the path of the land you're standing on, cross another slime river and reach the second Star Post at a right turn. Lower path If you entered the cave, run through it and avoid the slime pool at the end. Outside the cave, you will reach the first Star Post. You're now in a large, slime-filled valley with a bridge overhead. The only ledge you can reach is to your right, so jump on it. Cross the next few and jump over a two gaps to reach the bridge. At the end of it, you can reach a small ledge attached to a larger one. From there, jump to the area to your right. Jump to highest point of it and to the larger ledge you couldn't reach previously. From there, you must jump over another pillar to reach the top of the valley which contains the second Star Post. Here both paths meet. Cave area From the Star Post, you will reach a small room with a bridge. Cross it from underneath to enter a cave. This cave contains toxic slime that rises and falls alternately, flooding some platforms you need to progress. Wait until the lowest platform you can see is dry and jump on it. If the slime is already rising again, hide in the alcove to the left that contains a Super Sneakers Monitor until the slime is falling again. Otherwise, continue forward until you reach a set of steps. Jump across them before the slime reaches you and activate to the Star Post. Now, you can go either left or right to reach the exit. Left path To the left, the cave opens out into a larger valley. Run along the valley until you reach a huge drop-off above a slime pool. Jump across the pool using your special ability and enter a cave to your left. At the end of the cave, you will find the Level End Sign. Right path To the right, you exit the cave to find a row of springs. Jump on them to reach the ledge in front of you and enter a narrow valley. Continue forward until you reach a hole in the floor. Drop down and go to the Level End Sign.